And So She Appeared
by BattiHatti
Summary: Rated for safety. Amu is still convinced that she loves Tadase but Ikuto is always playing on her mind. Then Haruka comes tumbling into her life and she wants to prove that Amu loves Ikuto. Did Haruka just happen to appear or did she plan it? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**And So She Appeared**

_'Just to change our world, only none of us know it yet.'_

Okay, I don't know how the American or Japanese school system works so I'm going to guess. Feel free to correct me. They are in their first year at high school, but because they are cool, they wear the elementary uniform. Amu and Tadase are 15, Ikuto is 17. I figure out the rest as I go along. Please enjoy! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Chapter 1**

Amu walked down the hallway to her class. It was a normal day. As she trudged into the room, her eyes lit up as she remembered she sat next to Tadase.

She saw he was sat in his seat and she continued to walk towards her desk, trying to look like she wasn't sneaking glances at him. He noticed her and waved. She smiled back.

She sat down on her seat. 'Morning Tadase-kun.'

'Good morning Hinamori-san. The new girl starts today, Kadono-san.'

Amu mentally head-desked her self; she had forgotten. 'Oh, yes.'

The bell rang and everyone collected themselves and sat in their seats. Suddenly, a short, black haired boy ran in the room.

'I saw her! I really saw her! And before any of you!' He had a huge grin on his face.

One of Amu and Tadase's classmates replied back to him, 'Saw who?'

The boy rolled his eyes. 'The new girl of course! She appeared in front of me like a angel from Heaven.' The boy looked dreamy.

'Oh, I'm no angel.' The voice giggled. 'And I didn't appear either. I walked down the hall, just like everyone else. You just happened to see me because you were late.' A girl walked into the room, smirking and for a second it looked like she was twirling a halo on her finger.

She was in the Seiyo uniform, with a few badges on her blazer. She had added a slim sliver belt and was wearing knee-length dark purple socks. She had waist length black hair and grey eyes. She seemed to have one bang hanging down the middle of her forehead that was longer than the rest above her eyes. Amu could see that this bang was hiding part of a dent in the girls forehead, it looked like a scar.

The teacher bustled in after her, 'Now, now. No need to be rude, Haruka-chan.'

The girl, Haruka Kadono, looked at the female teacher with at slightly poisonous look. 'Please, do not address me as though you know me', Haruka told the teacher then she walked towards the back of the room.

She had spotted a seat at the back and was heading towards it.

'Ah! Kadono-san! Don't you want to introduce yourself?' The teacher asked, looking a bit panicked.

Haruka paused briefly and looked at the teacher, 'I believe they already know me'. She gave the teacher a mock smirk/smile thing and sat down.

She was sat one seat away from the window. She looked out of it and sighed. _'This is going to be a long day', _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**And So She Appeared**

'_Just to change all our lives, only we didn't know it yet.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! (If I did, Ikuto would be loaned to fan girls for a month at a time =D)

**Chapter 2**

'_It must be break time soon, hpmh. Time to get to work', _Haruka said with a eye-roll.

She leaned over to the boy next to her, 'Psst! How long til' first break?'

He looked at her looking slightly shocked, 'Uh, 2 minutes'.

'K, thanks'. Haruka said with a smile leaning back to sit on her seat properly. She sat there, figuring out what to do at break in her head. _'Right, I'll go outside and round a corner where no one is. Wait, I don't need to do that. I'll just get my cell out and make it look like I'm looking a text message. Yup! That's what I'll do and then I'll have to find this Amu girl'._

_**BRIINNNGGG!**_

The bell and Haruka swiftly rose from her chair and headed towards the door. She seemed to be the only one moving out of her seat so she looked around. Everyone was looking at her.

She snapped her head back to the front and carried on walking. She got outside the door and looked for the nearest doors that opened to the outside, she spotted them and power walked towards them. She opened the door and went outside.

She moved away from the door and took out her cell. She opened up the picture labelled _Hinamori Amu_ and studied it. _'Yosh! Lets go find this gal!'._

She looked around. The girl she was looking for had bright pink bubble gum hair, she couldn't be too hard to find! She spotted a flash of pink a few metres away and started to walk towards it.

Haruka reached the pink-haired girl, 'Um, hey. Are you Hinamori Amu?' she asked Amu.

'Oh, yes. Your Kadono Haruka, right?' The pink-haired girl replied. Haruka was glad she got the right girl.

'Uh-huh. Right, Amu-chan. You need to come with me.' And with that Haruka grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her around the corner of the building.

'H-hey! What do you think your doing?!' Amu twisted her hand out of Haruka's hold and stood with her hands on her hips. Haruka looked at her sweetly.

'I just wanted to talk to you', Haruka answered with a blink.

Amu scowled at her and turned to walk away. But Haruka's voice stopped her.

'No! Please! You _have_ to talk to me! Its important…' Amu turned around at her and blinked. It sounded like Haruka was **pleading **with her.

Amu nodded her head, 'Ok, I'll listen.'

Haruka smiled. 'Yay!' She clapped her hands and jumped up and down a bit then she realised what she was doing and stopped, blushing. 'Sorry.'

Amu just looked at her.

Haruka decided the best way to ask this was to be straight forward. She briefly closed her eyes and remember what she had been told; that Amu thought she loved Tadase but really Ikuto was always on her mind.

'Right', Haruka started to talk and Amu paid attention. 'Who do you love? Its Ikuto, right?'

Amu took in the question and blushed tomato red. 'N-n-n-no! Its T-t-t-t-Tadase! Defiantly! Its not that perverted cat-boy!'

Haruka smirked. _'She's still denying it. Ok, I need to take action.'_

'So Amu-_chan_,' she said as she leaned towards the pink haired girl, 'Why is it you always think about Ikuto? Tadase seems like a childish crush to me, Ikuto is who you really want.'

* * *

Mwahahaha! Cliffy =]

Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**And So She Appeared - Chapter 3**

_'And so she appeared, to change my world. And yours too.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Miley Cyrus / Hannah Montana. I _do_ own these little quoty things at the start.

* * *

Amu just stood there with her mouth open. Haruka started to walk away, when Amu noticed this she shut her mouth and said,

'I-i do not! Humph!' Haruka turned slightly not looking one bit convinced.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever lollipop. I'll leave you with this little thought: you need to give in to your real feelings.' And with that she walked around the corner and behind the school building.

Amu stood there a few moments with her arms crossed. She blinked. And she blinked again. When she _finally_ realized she was stood there just looking a teeny bit like a lemon she marched back around the opposite corner Haruka had, back to her friends.

------ With Haruka | Haruka's POV -----

I waited until I heard the footsteps fading away then I slumped against the wall and slide down it until I was sat on the floor. I got out my cell phone quickly typed in a message:

JUST TOLD HINAMORI ABOUT GIVING INTO REAL FEELINGS

I scrolled through my contact list until I found the name I was looking for and pressed send.

I sighed. I sat there a bit twiddling my thumbs and singing a song in my head.

"_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this,_

_Sad your not seein'_

_What your missin'._

_On the outside shying away,_

_on the inside dying to say....!_

_I'm unusual, not so typical."_

Ha, unusual and not typical is right. But on the outside shying away? More like trying to burst through the barrier but instead scaring people away. Well, whatever. I'm sure the bell is going to go soon.

Then, my cell phone dinged.

It was a reply to the message I sent:

GOOD. I HOPE YOUR HOPING YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET INVOLVED.

Well, gee, thanks for the support but thats **never** going to happen. I always have to get involved and then I end up spilling too much or getting to attached and getting myself all screwed up. Glad he's thinking about me a lil' though.

_**BRIIIIING**_

Oh Goddess! Thats the bell.

---------- With Amu, continues from where she walks away | Amu's POV ---------

Whoa, that was ST-R-A-N-GE! Its like she know what I'm thinking. That girl sure it weird. Oh well, I hope she doesn't bother me again. I saw my friends and ran up to them.

'Hey guys.'

They all looked at me.

'What did the new girl want?' Rima asked.

Oh, Lord. What should I say? I glanced at Tadase, he was looking at me. Think, Amu, think! I can't tell the truth.

'Oh, w-well. She just wanted to tell me that.... that.... she didn't want to be...' Friends? No. They know I would say yes and I don't want to be friends with freak girl.

'Enemies.' A huh, hope that satisfies them.

'What did you say, Amu-chi?' Damn you, Yaya. Now I gotta think of the rest of the conversation.

'I said that cool, I didn't want to be enemies either.' Please, please, please! Don't ask anymore questions.

Yaya looked like she was about to say something so I cut her off, 'Then her cell rang so she went behind the building to answer it. She said bye so I'm guessing thats all she wanted.' Woo! Got through it without sounding too dumb.

_**BRIIIIING**_

'Oh! Thats the bell.' Tadase exclaimed. No, duh, shorty. I put my hand over my mouth. How could I say that about my prince?!

'Something wrong, Amu-chan?' Nagi asked.

'N-no. We best go in, right?'

They all nodded and we walked in to the school towards our classrooms.

----- With Haruka, continues from where her POV ended | Haruka POV -------

I jumped up and quickly dusted off my skirt.

Then I continued following the wall, not the way I had come from. The _other_ way. I will just keep following the wall until I get to a door I can go in. I'm sure Sensei will be okay with a 'My mum just called from my home town. She didn't realize I was in school' excuse.

* * *

I wasn't going to end it there, but I did. I'm doing chapter 4 now.

Please R&R if you can. Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

**And So She Appeared - Chapter 4**

_'Thats right, shes here. Changing our lives.'_

I've decided to include charas. Because of a certain someone, *looks at Ashleigh*, I'm going to be updating more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

------ Continues From Haruka In Her POV ------

I walked side by side with the wall for a bit before I realized it was going to take me a while to get back round to the front of the school.

Huh. If it was going to take me so long, why don't I just skip class and say I had a doctors appointment? Wow, good idea. I rolled my eyes at myself.

I heard a noise and had the feeling that someone was watching me as I continued walking.

Huh, whatever. I really should think about where I'm going, if I'm skipping. I stopped to think about the places I could go when I suddenly sensed someone behind me.

I barely turned my head and tried to use my eyes. I saw blue hair.

I knew who is was straight away.

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'

'You know me?' I giggled to myself. I turned around. As soon as a glimpse of him, a song came to mind:

_'I see the others,_

_and what they got through,_

_But you'll never have a girl_

_like me.'_

Huh. What a **big **clue. He was obviously a playboy.

I smirked.

'I do, indeedy.'

He look very surprised at my statement, but maybe it was my appearance too. Did he remember me? Or know me even? Could he guess I was here on a mission? Why am I asking so many questions to nobody?

Guess what, I just realized: I should have biology now, and I hate it. Also that I say huh _**waaay**_ too much.

------ With Amu, Continues From When She Gets Into Class | Amu POV -----

I walked back to class and sat down in my seat, next to Tadase, second row from the front.

The teacher came in and started going on about plants and leaves or something; I wasn't really paying attention.

Out of curiosity I looked around. I noticed a certain seat at the back had no one sat in it.

Haruka.

Well, its not my problem. She probably just went to the toilet or something. But I never saw her come back around the corner and it takes about 10 minutes the other way round. Ack! Bad, Amu! Stop worrying about the freak.

****** Near The End Of The Lesson ******

That girl must of done something to me; the only thing I learned this lesson is that Haruka didn't turn up.

'Hey, Amu-chan. You really should pay attention!' Ran whispered in my ear.

'I know but my mind's a bit busy at the minute.' I whispered back.

'Thinking about Ikuto, are we Amu-chan?' Miki snickered.

Oh, God. That brought back what _she _said!

'N-no!' I said that a bit **too** loud; Tadase turned and looked at me. I gave him a half-hearted smile. He seemed satisfied because he turned back to the front. He's quite nosy, really, isn't he?

'Anyway,' I continued, 'The lesson is nearly over.'

_**BRIIIIIING**_

And Haruka _still_ hadn't turned up.

Oh well, lunch time with the gang. I got up and me and Tadase exited the room together.


End file.
